Talk:Behind the Sluices
Although The Keeper is the strongest NM, Arciela tanks him just fine. It's best to pick off the 3 weaker NMs so they stop randomly WSing people, and then focus on The Keeper. Healers should keep Arciela alive first and foremost.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 00:23, August 9, 2013 (UTC) 6 Man Party Experience I'm a big fan of storyline missions, but until today I had always been far behind and always relied on talk pages like this one to plan out a battle. I had considerably less to go on this time though. Anyway, here's my experience. We went in with 6 guys, 1 linkshell associate of a friend and 1 guy picked up from /yell. Party makeup was PLD/WAR, BST/DNC, MNK/WAR, BLU/WHM, WHM/RDM, and BRD/WHM (me). All level 99. PLD had Aegis and Excalibur, MNK was pretty decked out with an augmented Rigor Bagnakhs and some top shelf Adoulin gear. The rest of us had about average gear--a step up from slumming it in cruor bought gear but probably a step down from elite gear. We went in with the intention of having the PLD supertank everything while the rest of us picked the others off one-by-one in the order of BLM > SCH > NIN > WAR. It didn't work out so well because of the unconventional hate rules in the fight. We got nailed by a Fell Cleave early on and people started dropping, but everyone had Reraise and we managed to keep getting up and staying alive long enough to get a win. Eventually killed them in the order of BLM > WAR > SCH > NIN. The WAR had a lot less HP than we expected and the SCH was a lot MORE durable than we expected. We were hampered by a few things. We weren't sure what to expect from the fight. I don't play BRD often so I wasn't experienced with using it in high pressure situations. WHM didn't play WHM that often either and he threw a few cures where they weren't needed. All in all, though, the fact that we had multiple deaths and still won shows that this isn't a hugely difficult fight and there's a fair bit of room for error. Recommendations for future adventurers: 1) Save the SCH for last because he's the most durable. 2) Go after the elvaan BLM first. AoE spells are nasty. 3) Go after the galka WAR second. He's easier to kill than you might expect, and Fell Cleave and skillchain potential are a good thing to tamp down. 4) Take the NIN third and the SCH last. 5) Arciela is pretty durable and I didn't see us worrying too much about her. You may be able to just let her tank the SCH. If you can pull this off, fight far away from them because the SCH can use AoE spells. Hope that helps! --Zarchery 8-28-2013 Trio'd PLD, SMN, and WHM. Fight got the owned by PLD supertanking and SMN killing same target as PLD. I have spoken, so it is law! Moldtech, Jeuno. Solo - Yzerman - Bahamut Tried 99 BLU/RDM. Had Amchuchu, Joachim, Lilisette II, Morimar, King of Hearts. Couldn't quite figure out how to allow Arciela tank any of them. She stands back and casts Slow and Paralyze. Is there a way to allow her the first move before one rushes in and picks up the rest? My party wiped cause I couldn't stay alive. I think there was a chance I could have focused more on self-preservation and come out ok but I didn't so...death. Succeeded 99 BST/DNC (117 Eminent Axe, 109 Head/Body/Hands, 117 Legs/Feet) with ScissorlegXerin. Still Amchucho, Joachim, Lilisette II, Morimar, King of Hearts. Sent in my Grasshopper first. All the other accounts I've read claim the SCH does the most Damage. I really think that's the Keeper. Maybe having BST Pet focus on Keeper is best while having party attack all else. I got down to VERY low HP at least once. We're talking below 100. 1 Hit from Death. I think I was lucky. Getting out of their AoE spells proved difficult. A different strategy may have been much easier. Bringing Potions might not be a bad idea if you can't separate the casters and not have ALL their AoE hit ALL your party every cast :( Pet never dropped below 50%. I REALLY wish I had used it to attack the right NPC. If you can get their AoEs not hitting everything it'll be easier. Solo Was able to "solo" with great difficulty as PUP/DNC with 3 trust npcs Cherukiki, Mhili, and Joachim. Killed NIN first, then RDM second, then WAR third then SCH last. Used 3 oils, rattk pet food, and insta-rr scroll. PUP/DNC 1st attempt (failed) i117 sparks gear and using RNG pup and 5 trusts made it down to the keeper but relied on trusts heals which was my downfall. 2nd attempt used Healing Tank and 5 trusts (success) Valaineral (Gessho might of worked better), Abqubah, Apururu (UC), Joachim and Zeid II. Deployed pup on nin and attacked the Galka 1st and the Elvaan 2nd followed up with the nin and then all out on the sch. Apururu died and saved all TP for healing waltz and let trusts do most of the damage. Survived with red HP but pup only lost 4% hp. Sch spammed AoE spells when he was left so M.def might of been wiser to use other than straight DD gear. ~AlmightyGERM THF/DNC Solo Tried to solo several times as THF/DNC with alter egos but ended up being destroyed by the SCH at the end and couldn't keep up healing Arciela. Then tried killing the SCH first and it went really well on first try. I went SCH > RDM > WAR > NIN, all were on me quite fast. Used Cherukiki, Mihli & Joachim. Soloed as THF/DNC with Cherukiki, Joachim and Ferrious Coffin. I let Arciela get initial hate (she runs it as soon as you engage without getting aggro). The Keeper does begin to cause a problem when you're down to last helper, so I killed NIN and GK first, did keeper, then finished off the EV. Pretty straight forward fight as long as you keep the damage going. I used Red Curry Buns and TA/Rudra's whenever positioning was right. SA was paired with Bully so that was a hindrance. -- Elyara RDM/BLM Solo Easy kills wearing good 119 gear. Winkkin - Sylph Lv117 PLD/Trusts Failed at this before with SMN but succeeded today on 99PLD/WAR. Average gear (iLv117) with Zeid II, Selh'teus, Areuhat, Shantotto II, and Cherukiki. Went pretty smooth, though I got spike damage pretty hard at times. Killed BLM, then the NIN was already on me (WAR was on Arciela), so I did NIN next, then WAR. Once it was down to the SCH, it was in the bag. Might have helped having the Trusts I did, since Zeid and Areuhat are pretty much endless SCs and Shantotto is on with the bursts. KieriSylph (talk) 11:20, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Dual boxed as SAM + WHM with trust (tank/healer/dps/brd) without a problem. Killed BLM elvaan first --> WAR --> NIN and lastly the SCH. Dual boxed Dual boxed as SAM + WHM with trust (tank/healer/dps/brd) without a problem. Killed BLM elvaan first --> WAR --> NIN and lastly the SCH.